In His Arms
by Dereklovermp3
Summary: Did anyone ever wonder what happens with Derek and Chloe and the rest of the gang after The Reckoning? This is a story of love and hate, of vengeance and forgiving, of standing up for one another. This is In His Arms.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot for my best friend who has been bugging me to write this, so here it is. :D**

The bus wobbled as it went over the uneven road under us. I drifted in and out of sleep while we were on the little journey. I could feel Derek's chest move up and down as I rested my head on it.

I snuggled deeper into his arms as his right arm wrapped around my torso. My eyes were closed but I was still semi-conscious and I could hear Tori's almost inaudible snoring and Simon's heavy breathing. Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren were quietly whispering in the front seats.

I drifted into unconsciousness as I heard the steady beating of Derek's heart in my ear.

I woke up to quiet conversations.

Tori and Simon were in the seats in front of us arguing, Aunt Lauren and Mr. Bae were chatting. Derek was sitting up with his arm wrapped around me while looking out the window.

I sat up strait and Derek looked at me.

He smiled and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I said quietly while smiling.

He bent his head down a little and kissed my lips. I felt my face as it got red. He pulled away and chuckled. His eyes darted to the front and he rolled his eyes. I followed his gaze and saw my aunt giving us the evil eye. There was no question in weather she had seen the kiss or not.

I felt my whole body grow hot as I looked back to Derek.

"Is it me or does she have some kind of radar that screams, 'Chloe and Derek are kissing, LOOK, LOOK!'" Derek said mockingly.

I laughed softly and he smiled. His eyes lit up as the skin around his eyes wrinkled.

"Ok, kids," Mr. Bae said loud enough so Derek and I could hear him in the back. "Where do you want to stop and eat?"

"McDonald's," Simon yelled instantly.

Derek and I agreed and we were waiting for Tori to give her opinion.

"How about we go to Le Bernardin?" Tori asked.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Le Bernardin was a very expensive restaurant in New York City. I had been there more than once with my father.

"Tori, are you stupid?" Derek asked.

"Derek," Mr. Bae warned.

"What? She has to have something seriously screwed up in her head if she thinks we can go to Le Bern-whatever." Derek had the look on his face that he used to have when I did something reckless.

"I was kidding, Wolf Boy, don't get your panties in a knot. Gosh." She crossed her arms. "I'm fine with Mickey D's, but just know that I won't be eating anything fattening."

"Really," Simon interjected, "I didn't think you cared about your weight seeing as you are getting a little chunkier than you were before."

That set them off to their usual banter and I toned them out.

Five minutes later we stopped at the first McDonald's we saw.

We all piled out of the cars, finally being able to stretch our legs. Ironically behind the fast food restaurant was a large patch of woods.

Derek put his arm around me as we walked into the McDonald's. When we walked in everyone's head turned our way. I wasn't exactly shocked either because I know I would look if I ever saw two adults, one Asian one White, an Asian with Blonde hair, a White girl with black hair, and a tall strong looking guy with his arm around a petite blondes shoulder.

We acted as if we didn't see the stares but I felt the tension in our little group. I felt Derek's arm tighten protectively around me.

We sat at a table while Mr. Bae ordered all our food. We sat in a booth seat, Derek and I on one side Simon and Tori on the other. Aunt Lauren pulled up two chairs from a table for her and Mr. Bae.

Tori and Simon were quiet, lost in thought. Aunt Lauren was up at the counter with Mr. Bae.

"Chloe," Tori said. "Do you have any cash left, or do you just have your credit card."

"I have about two hundred dollars left and a whole lot more in the card, why?" I asked.

"I have been in these clothes for about three days we have been going from motel to motel each night and I would like to take a shower and not have to put on the same clothes like I have been doing so I want to go shopping at least for another change of clothes." She was doing the Tori head thing. The thing you see all the popular girls in movies do, where you move your head with an attitude when you're ranting about something.

Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren joined us just as Tori was finishing her rant.

"I have saved up enough money to go shopping," Mr. Bae said, "But one pair of clothes is all we can afford right now."

"We could always just withdraw all the money I have in the account in a ATM far away so they can't track us," I said.

"If that's ok with you, Chloe, then yes that would help a lot," Mr. Bae said with a look of relief on his face.

We all ate in silence thinking about what our future looked like. I knew I wasn't going to see my father for a long time. We were going to be running for a long time, but at least I would have Derek with me.

I looked up at him and saw that he was already done eating. I shook my head and took my last bite of the hamburger.

"Do you want to take a walk out back?" He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I nodded and got up.

"We are going to take a walk, we'll be back in a few," Derek said to everyone.

"Do you want me to come with you guys, Bro?" Simon asked moving to get out or his seat in the booth.

Tori's hand shot out and took a hold of his elbow pulling him back. "No, Simon," she said. "They don't want you to go with them."

Derek and I walked outside hand in hand. I could tell it was a start of something I just didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

** People wanted me to continue so I'm going to continue, for the sake of my readers.**

Derek's hand shot out as I stumbled on the overgrown roots. I smiled my thanks to him.

We were quiet for a while. It was a deafening silence, even with all the birds and animals scurrying around it seemed like the world was at peace.

But of course it wasn't. The Edison Group would be after us as soon as they got back up from the fall and the other people that wanted us dead that Mr. Bae had mentioned. The world wanted us dead, or most of it anyway.

We were pretty deep into the woods when I decided to stop. I sat down against a tree trunk, Derek did the same. He put his arm around me hesitantly, as if he thought that I would object.

"Derek," I said.

He looked at me strangely then asked, "What?"

"What are we?" I asked.

"I'm a Werewolf and you're a necromancer," he said simply.

I rolled my eyes. Were all guys so clueless?

"No, I mean," I said, "L-Like, y-you know. A-Are w-we a-a-a…" I stopped talking and blushed; my stupid stutter getting in the way again.

Derek took my hand in his and rubbed calming circles on the back of it with his thumb. "Calm down," he said, "take a deep breath, and go slow."

I did as he said and tried again, "Are we a thing now?" I asked.

He looked deep in thought for a while. A couple of minutes later his eyes focused back on mine. "What's a thing?" He asked.

I heaved a sigh of frustration. "Are we a couple, Derek? Are you my boyfriend, am I your girlfriend? That is what a thing is: A couple." I said irritated.

He seemed shocked at my question, but he looked like he was actually considering giving a good answer.

"Well, I thought that's what we were, I mean, I don't kiss my friends," he said with a smirk.

I playfully pushed him and laughed.

He laughed with me and then said in a serious tone, "I just feel bad for Simon."

"I know, but he said he was ok with it," I said.

"I know and I think he will be as long as Tori can keep her mouth shut and makes no snide comments then he will fine."

Derek looked at me and smiled. The setting sun was shining in his emerald eyes lighting them up, making them look like actual gems. Derek was smiling more and more each day, and it still left me speechless.

Our faces moved in closer and closer, our lips were almost touching. I let my eyes drift close as I felt his lips brush against mine.

"Oh, good I found you guys," someone said from behind.

I jumped a little and looked back. Tori was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"They sent me to get you, we're leaving. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said.

Derek huffed and got up pulling me up with him. We started walking and he put his left arm around my torso. I snuggled into his side as we walked back to the fast food restaurant.

About half the way back to McDonald's I was stumbling so much that Derek finally asked if  
>I wanted a piggy back. I said yes and got on his back. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.<p>

"Jeez, Chloe, do you want to choke me, or something?" He asked. "Loosen your arms a bit."

I let go of his neck a little and asked if that was ok while blushing the whole time. He nodded.

"Wow, Chloe is he that bad a kisser that you want to kill him?" Tori asked. By then I was sure my face looked like a tomato.

"Shut up, Tori," Derek growled at her.

"The only reason you want me to shut up is because you know you are a bad kisser and you don't want Chloe to tell me," she spit back at him.

I felt Derek tense under me slightly.

"So, Chloe," she continued, "Is Wolf Boy here a good kisser or what?"

Derek stopped walking as well as Tori, waiting for my answer.

"Derek- which is his name, by the way- is an amazing kisser," I said confidently.

Derek started walking again with Tori trailing behind.

"Oh right, I forgot you guys have never kissed anyone but each other before, so neither of you know what a real kiss is," she said.

"Tori," Derek said, "Right now would be a great time to shut up."

The whole way back she was quiet, thankfully.

We got to the van, where the others were waiting, with me still on Derek's back.

"Chloe," Aunt Lauren gasped. "Get off of his back right now!"

I silently climbed off of his back. I opened the doors to the van, but before I could get in Aunt Lauren said something.

"What?" I asked for her to repeat it again.

"Did he force you to do that?" She asked.

I could already guess who she was talking about.

"Did he force me to do what?" I asked.

"Did he force you to get on his back?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Derek bellowed from beside me in disbelief.

"Stay out of this, you filthy mutt!" she yelled at him.

I was so shocked that I couldn't even say anything.

"Lauren!" Mr. Bae said, stunned.

"What?" She asked. "That's exactly what he is."

"No, he isn't," I said loudly. "He is just a teenage boy just like anyone else; the only difference is that he can turn into a werewolf. I'm a necromancer, but you don't call me any names do you? So what's the difference? If you are bothered by the fact that we are dating then keep it to yourself. If you can't do that then you can very well because I will not accept that attitude towards my boyfriend." I turned away from everyone and got in the backset of the van.

Derek got in and sat next to me taking my hand in his.

"Thank you," he said, "for standing up for me."

"Anytime," I said.

** I know it's kind of slow right now but soon enough it will get into and actual plot. I just hope you guys can be patient with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had originally decided to end this story, but I started reading the reviews again, and I can't stop this story. This is how you know that I love you guys.**

I tried to keep quiet, but the sobs just kept coming. They were getting louder as I kept thinking. It was horrible; I was looking at the dead bodies walking towards me. The worst part was that I wanted was leading them purposely to do something, I woke up before I knew what that was, but I couldn't help but think it was something horrible.

The sobs kept coming. I hoped desperately that I hadn't woken Tori, or Lauren. So as to not wake them up I silently got out bed, and tiptoes to the door. I tried to open the door quietly, but there was this endless squeaking that only mad me frustrated, and had the tears coming faster. When I finally got out I slid down the wall between the girls' room and the boys' room. The sobs racked their way out leaving me without air. At that point I couldn't take it; I had to get some air. I walked to the stairs and ran down. I ran pass the man that was dozing off at the check-in counter. I tried running down the steps in the front, but tripped over them. I expected to feel the cold cement to hit my nose, and my chin. I did, and it hurt so much that I didn't even try to get up.

"Chloe!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I felt his hand wrap around my midsection as he lifted me. He had me in his immediately. "Oh, Chloe, are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head no, and he hugged me. The thing about Derek. He is all tough on the outside to everyone one, but somehow I had managed to break through that barrier, and he was a bid marshmallow. I loved him for that.

We walked up into the lobby again. He got the first aid kit near the front desk, and cleaned me up. I had stupid Band-Aids covering most of my face. We sat in the chair snuggled up and I talked to him about it, I told him every single detail.

"Chloe, I'm here, it's all ok," he assured me. His lips met mine and it was wonderful, it was everything I had hoped kisses would be.

Then, of course someone had to ruin our moment.

"Omigosh, Chloe I was about to have a heart attack, I woke up and you weren't there," Tori gushed. "I had to find you, and I did." She calmed her breath and gave us a look. "I kind of wish I didn't."

After that we went back to our rooms, but I brought some of my blankets up to the adjoining door and slept there, knowing that Derek was on the other side. I didn't have another nightmare that night.

I woke up to the sound of whispers. I pretended to sleep so I could eavesdrop.

"Lauren we are running out of money we have no other choice. It's either that or we stay out on the street. Do you think Chloe would survive anymore time on the street?" He asked.

I have to admit I was hurt, very hurt. I wasn't a delicate flower that you couldn't touch; I wasn't going to break just because I didn't sleep on a bed for a couple of nights. Well, that's what I told myself, but deep, deep down I knew that what they were saying was true; I wouldn't be able to last long.

I decide that I didn't want to hear anymore, so I yawned loudly, and stretched.

"Good morning Chloe, how did you sleep?" Lauren asked. "And why did you sleep near the door?"

Before I could say anything, Kit explained, "Derek slept next to the door too."

Laurens eyes darkened immediately, so I didn't give any further explanation.

"Everyone is in the other room," Kit said.

I opened to adjoining door and saw that everyone was on the floor. I closed the door behind me.

"What did you do to your face?" Simon asked with his mouth wide open.

Derek lightly shoved Simon for being rude, and quietly explained what had happened. I sat down next to Tori, and she gave me a dirty look. I looked at her questioningly.

"Aren't you going to sit next to your Wolf-Boy?" She asked in her what in the hell are you doing voice.'

"Yeah Chloe, what's wrong aren't you going to sit next to him, and not pay attention to us for the rest of the day?" Simon added.

I scooted over to Derek who put his arm around me automatically.

"I pay attention to you guys."

Simon and Tori shared a knowing look and rolled their eyes.

"What are they talking about in there?" I asked Derek.

"Dad wants to go back to Andrew's, but Lauren thinks that it's a bad idea since we were found, and caught there in the first place." He tipped his head slightly and listened. "Dad says that they don't think we are stupid enough to go back so they would never search there…. Lauren says that why are we stupid enough to go back there."

He stopped listening and looked at me.

"Yeah, I know it's my fault." He pulled me closer, and hugged me.

"Don't say that, we are just running low on money, and we can't risk you getting sick or anything."

Aunt Lauren and kit walked in the room. "We have an announcement to make."


End file.
